Daichi Yamazaki
Best Girl. Daichi Kajiki 16 years old. 180cm. Born in the capital. Appearance Physical A fairly tall, dark skinned girl renowned for her beauty that complements her outgoing (oddly sociable) personality Despite doing (apparently) little to no exercise, her body is suprisingly athletic. Especially her legs, they're amazing; Her legs are also longer than the upper half of her body. Not by much though, like 60-40. that's sexy She aint got dem big anime tiddies tho, best girl never has big anime tiddies. She does her hair up in a Goddess briad which goes about down to her knees because she hasn't cut her hair for years If she decides to take it out, next time you'll see her she'll have an afro bigger than a puffed up Moomo. Her hair is DARK, like abyss dark. About as dark as Vantablack. If you put Kajiki in a dark room at night, you'd still be able to see her easily because her hair would still be darker than the room Looking at her afro is like peering into a black hole. Sorta full lips. not that much. kinda. normal lips. it was never that deep. Hazel Brown eyes that shimmer green in the light. (Y'all know what dat means) Clothing Doesn't wear makeup unless it's one of the Festivals of Life Normally wears tight jeans, a black cropped t-shirt and a cropped leather biker jacket If you catch her wearing shorts, she's gonna be wearing short shorts I don't think shoes mean much in anime so we dont talk about them Loafers or Brand name trainers Personality. Kinda strange, but a cute strange Quick Witted, Carefree, Blunt to the point of Borderline obnoxiousness, just borderline She's been alone most of her life, so she likes talking to people even though she doesn't know them half the time Talks to people she doesn't know like she knows them. Not afraid to talk to strangers or to confront people. Mood doesn't change very easily. In order to counter her loneliness, she has a habit of pretending she is the main character of the "kajiki show". (Her Chapters are written in first person rather than the third) (Pretends there's a fourth wall and breaks it constantly) (it's funny because there actually is and she doesn't know) (Matsuda is the "Semi-Main character" of her show) (It's funny because it's actually the other way around) Doesn't stick her nose in places it doesn't belong, unless it looks fun The child of two great scientists, She didn't go to school but is still as smart as the kids in the Academic course even though she's normally just chewing gum or talking half the time Magic/Combat/Artifacts Magic Her parent's are both from the Earth Reigon, both of whom have Earth affinities, so It's only natural that she, too, has an Earth Affinity She Has Gates on her hair, which explains why her hair is so dark She is one of the lucky few who has Life Essence Control, albeit only 25%. At First, Like everyone else (25%) FIRE (50%) (0%) LAVA HAZE (100%) (0%) EARTH WATER (50%) (0%) SAND ICE (25%) WIND Maximum Magical Aptitude (50%) FIRE (75%) (25%) LAVA HAZE (125%) (25%) EARTH WATER (75%) (25%) SAND ICE (50%) WIND Magic powers are Exceptional. One of the Best Mages in the entire first year next to Aika an Manami in the entire Capital academy. Has absolutley no trouble transmuting flow whatsoever and kinda just winged the first magic exam Class M-1 recieved, and still came second. (after ya boi T O B Y) Despite this, she seems to not be able to transmute flow into Fire without tearing up due to her...past When she gets to the point of "Later on" She's mastered the Advanced Earth Technique of Gravity Manipulation and does this via super compressed orbs of earth that she positions above her shoulders or underneath her feet. She can fly, if you count constantly being pulled by two mini planets as falling, that is. This is mainly what she uses it for though because it uses less flow than flying with Wind Magic Of course, she can "Act 3: Three Freeze" people AND herself, which is useful for things (idontknowyet) She has been seen to kill people by transuting the flow in their heads into a Gravity Ball, imploding thier heads in She can also apply the same compression technique to her Lava Magic, without the gravity effect, turing it into a bomb that explodes on impact. shock absorbtion sheet of sand thingym Combat meh, not much to say here, the standard physical strength as most of her peers(which is still super strong), Matsuda and Morgana are still the physically strongest in Class M-1 (they're beasts i'm telling you) She's super fast though, even without magic. I haven't really got much to say about how long she can use an artifact for, because I still haven't given her a signature weapon yet, and we're not having every kid in Class M-1 use a Delta Artifact (that's stupid both in the show and IRL) Relations Matsuda:They are the friends of good. Kinda relates to him, but not as much because matsuda's life got fucked over Doesn't stop him if his PTSD gets triggered (do you trigger it? i dont know), unless it's really bad. Background Lived in a mansion with her rich parents, who were leaders of the F.R.O Parents were mudered by Nobuo(wearing a mask so she doesn't know its him) when she was little Sworn to completely wipe out the entire cult. (maybe an arc) With the rest of her family members being on the religous side, she had nobody to take her in after the death of her parents. Also nobody outside of her family actually knew her parents had a daughter (including nobuo) so she had to leave the mansion before poeple discovered her Since then, she's been living on her own in her parent's city apartment in the capital, on the other side of three of diamonds' block.